


The Color of Hunger

by ThisToo_ShallPass



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisToo_ShallPass/pseuds/ThisToo_ShallPass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yet another old story...I got the prompt at creativewritingprompts.com , if anyone's interested.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Color of Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another old story...I got the prompt at creativewritingprompts.com , if anyone's interested.

Alex moaned as the images and colors flashed through his mind.

It wasn't a normal moan, though. It was a low keen, feral almost like an animal's. It was a sound of hunger.

The setting didn't help either. Being trapped in a musky, dirty dungeon was not the best place for a literally starving teenager to be.

The people who had kidnapped him seemed to be intent on starving him- and were doing a good job of it as of late, judging by the emptiness of Alex's stomach.

He had, so far, been four days without sign of food or drink, even water. Actually, he'd been in the cell for seven days, but Alex hadn't been fed then either. He had just drunk his own urine for three days. The spy still felt shameful, but he had done what he had to survive.

That couldn't last forever, though, and now, his stomach felt as though it was trying to scratch its way out of his body. There were different times. Sometimes, it would be a dull ache, sometimes it would be a roaring and bellowing monster. This was one of those times.

Alex sat and tried not to use up too much energy- not that he had much left. Merely getting out of his bed was a struggle.

He felt weak. Sometime in his life, he had read that the longest time someone had fasted before they had died was seventy-three days. He, however, had been skinny from the start, always maintaining a low weight. He was sure he couldn't survive half that long.

He leaned his head against the sold stone wall behind him and slid down to the floor, knees at his chest. The teenager closed his eyes and thought, thought of the different foods he would have when,  _if¸_ MI6 decided to rescue him. Hamburgers, hot dogs, pizza, and all kinds of unhealthy foods taunted the spy relentlessly in his head.

Alex imagined, wished, that he could have all that, that he could just reach out in his mind and pluck the food off of a great big tree and devour it whole.

For the moment, though, all he could do was sit and watch as the color of hunger flashed before his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this tiny drabble.


End file.
